


trick or treat, trick or treat, give me something nice to eat!

by nihilisum



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Drinking, Drugs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Master/Pet, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisum/pseuds/nihilisum
Summary: "i thought this was a treat, nick," clay grunted, glaring down at nick."mmmhmmm!""so what the hell are you waiting for?" he snapped lightly and lowly, still aware of his sleeping friends despite his frustrations."oh, but you should a'ways check your candy before diggin' in, clay~," he giggled, amused with his own mischief, clay not so much as he deadpanned at the collared boy.clay heaved a sigh through his nose. "fuck...! nick, just–! please–!"a twinkle of amusement lit up nick's obsidian eyes, his delicate fingers gliding up clay's length with the coordination of a ballerina. "may i help you, master? you'll have to be a li'le more pacific than that."clay blinked. "nick... specific. i'll have to be more specific."nick blinked back. "s'that not what i said?"clay screwed his eyebrows together, closed his eyes, and shook his head in distress, frustration itching even more at his skin."nevermind! p-please suck my cock already!" he hissed, aware of the public setting they were in. "make me cum, please, please, plea– nnghhh...!"or the one where nick sucks clay's cock with karl and george in the room.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	trick or treat, trick or treat, give me something nice to eat!

"all right, all right! i think that's enough for you," clay exclaimed with a chuckle, snatching the packet of weed gummies from nick's hands as the boy tried to shovel the whole of it into his mouth. 

he rolled the thing up, sighing as he found that not many were left, and crossed the room to place it on the highest shelf, stepping over his other two friends who were knocked out on the floor hugging each other. 

it was halloween, and being the twenty something, and nineteen, year old college students they were, the four of them had rounded themselves up to karl's dormitory to get high, drink, watch scary movies, and eat candy they brought from the convenience store until they were stuck by the neck to the toilet bowl and vomiting their guts out.

cough, cough, _george_ , whose mouth smelled of liquor 'n' chocolate orange sick, and whose vampire fangs could be found forgotten on the bathroom floor. 

clay held only a couple of drinks in his system, bowing out of going overboard in favour of being the responsible one for a change, since darryl was absent that night, being the dad friend, and george was always more unhinged whenever karl was around to hang out.

"dream~," whined clay's boyfriend, whom clay could already tell was pouting before he turned around to join him on karl's bed. 

they hadn't interacted much that night since the couple had a silent agreement to not act too close in front of the rest of their friends' salads. the four of them had spent time to together to all be friends, so it only made sense that he and nick tone down on the affection as opposed to what they did when they were alone. that's why clay felt a sudden warmth having him close again. 

that's why his heart suddenly skipped a beat as he scooped the dog boy into his arms. the endearment was short lived however, as when he placed the nineteen year old on his lap, it was an entirely different story.

the mood shifted so quick clay felt a little dizzy.

he looked down incredulously at his boyfriend's crotch, lifted the baggy old t-shirt up, and gasped at the appearance of the outline of his cock in his dark cargo pants.

"nick...!" he hissed, raising his head to look at the boy, and only finding a lopsided grin beaming back at him. 

"trick or treat!" he snickered, bouncing closer on clay's lap and brushing their crotches dangerously close together. 

"how many of those bears did you have?" clay murmured, his eyes fluttering as nick fidgeted up again in his lap. "stop that," he sighed, bracing the dog boy's hips. "we can't do anything right now, nick."

the werewolf, or puppy, as clay saw him, because how on earth could he be a scary thing like that with such round, cute, rosy cheeks, frowned deeply. 

he disapproved of clay's defiance and demanded an answer. "and why can't we?" he huffed.

"well, for one, you're _high_ ," clay emphasised, looking seriously at nick. he raised a hand and brushed his cheek against his palm, thumb reaching up to stroke at the corner of his reddening eyes. 

"'m high, 'm not _drunk_ ," nick countered, as if there was much difference. "b'sides," he purred, hands moving smoothly from clay's nape and down the lapel of his purple suit. "i've had this boner even before i got this high." he leaned in and brushed his lips against clay's bright red ones, slurring and smiling, "an' i've wan'd to sit on your lap and make you fuck it ever since i saw you in your costume..." 

clay breathed slowly. he had dressed up as the joker, with his blonde hair tinted green and slicked back, a single strand hanging at his forehead, and his cheeks smeared with red lipstick. eager fingers were tugging at the dress shirt after pushing off the orange red tuxedo down his shoulders.

"nick," clay said, grabbing both of his wrists. "second of all, karl and george are still here, and–! and we can't do it on karl's bed!"

"we can," nick scoffed, as if clay was the one being crazy. he shook his hands out of clay's hold and grabbed clay's hand. he placed it flat on his chest, dragged it down to his tummy, until he pressed his erection against it, grinding forward and letting out a satisfied exhale. "it can just be our little secret," he murmured, gazing at an unsure clay through fluttery, watering eyelashes.

nick let out a groan as he pressed clay's limp hand further into his clothed cock and bucked up against it. alarmed, clay glanced over to the floor where an entangled karl and george lay, unbeknown to the tension growing on the bed beside them, and then back at his boyfriend.

he looked good, furry ears clipped into his lightly curled brown hair and neck tightened by a red leather collar, stitched together with white thread. clay felt his urges beginning to overcome his as he continued to stare. 

he rolled his tongue in his mouth, the muscle aching to lick and suck at the skin around the collar. he tried to ground himself, tried to remind himself that it was immoral to just do it on their friend's bed without his permission, tried to tell himself that they couldn't just whip their cocks out with their friends in the room. 

he tried, he did! the effort was there, and that's all that mattered, right?

"fine," he sighed in defeat, the smirking red creature on his left shoulder cheering in celebration.

nick's eyes brightened. he grinned devilishly. clay inwardly scoffed – the bad influence wasn't on his shoulder, it was sitting right on his lap.

"that's the spirit!" he exclaimed.

"you're so much trouble," clay deadpanned, reaching up to unbutton the top buttons of his collar.

"and you aren't?" nick finger flicked the growing erection in clay's pants, sneering as his boyfriend hissed harshly at the contact.

clay rolled his eyes, relaxing hands on nick's hips. "and was i supposed to not get hard with a cute dog boy grinding on top of me?" 

"dog boy?" nick frowned, fluidly rolling his hips with his arms wrapped around clay. "'m a werewolf."

clay raised an unconvinced brow. he glanced over at the sleeping boys and then flicked at the golden bell that hung from the centre of nick's neck. 

"since when," he started, pressing his lips together as his excitement continued to grow in his pants. "did werewolves wear cute little bell collars?" 

nick leaned forward and pressed his smile against clay's painted lips, the sound of their lips pressing together intertwining with the little shake of his bell. 

"domestic werewolves with masters?" he whispered coyly, kissing lightly at the corner of his lips.

"you–," clay sighed, speechless. he had always been the more vocal one out of the two of them about sex and such, but sometimes nick sprung it on clay he didn't know what to do. he couldn't help but smile though, endeared by his cheekiness. 

nick snickered at his reaction. "you're so easy, clay," he giggled playfully. "now, what do you say," he sang, lifting for a brief moment from clay's lap to create space. "you let your pet werewolf treat you this halloween?" he purred, grinning in excitement as he freed clay's cock too.

clay breathed out and slowly nodded in consent, his heart hammering against his chest as nick's face brightened. he looked over at karl and george. their intertwined soft breathing was vocal enough to indicate that they were still unconscious. 

he looked back at nick only for his breath to be knocked out of his chest once more, finding the boy sunk down with his flushed face glittering at his hard cock and his behind lifted up.

"what–?! i thought you were going to jack us off?!" clay whispered, quickly acting and placing cautionary palms onto nick's face.

"what's the fun in that?" nick pouted up at him. "my bell won't ring as much."

clay gazed down at him in disbelief. "yeah, that's kind of the point...!" he hissed, attention whipping back to their friends.

"would you relax?" nick drawled with an impatient huff, hands full of clay's dick and balls. "those two are long gone. come on, clay," he whined, shaking his reluctant hands off of his face. "live a little, dude."

clay glared down at the simpering boy but played along, figuring he could live a little more.

his heart was racing as he placed gentle hands on top of nick's head, minding the wolf ears. his cheeks were hot beneath the white face paint; he knew nick was a little adventurous, but he never thought they would go down this type of route.

nick let go off his cock, letting it spring back against clay's stomach, and gripped both of his thighs in his hands, paying close attention to the bulges of his flesh between each of his fingers as he squeezed. his hands slinked up to the top and then dipped to his inner thighs, the pads of his fingers pressing teasingly into the clothed flesh.

nick leaned in and pressed his face eagerly into the vehemence of clay's crotch, rubbing his lightly bearded cheek into the sensitive length. 

"fuck," clay breathed, his owns hands already tensing against karl's forsaken bedsheets. the older male could feel the tug of muscles against his dick as nick smirked with mirth against him, rubbing his face up and down his erection, much like a puppy rubbing its master's shin for attention. 

"smells so good," nick sang through a whisper, breathing in clay's natural musk, smelling the light twinge of sweat though more of his mountainy shower gel.

"you're awful," clay mumbled, heat rising up his neck.

nick laughed through his nose and lifted his face away. he opted to watching with curiosity, wide orbs focused on the tip as a bead of cum leaked out of his slit.

"you're reacting so well to me, dream," he murmured in pleasure.

clay groaned, muffling it through clenched teeth, as nick stuck his tongue out and pressed it against his slit. the muscle slipped back into his mouth and nick looked directly into his eyes, smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and grinning wildly.

"tastes so good," he teased, giggles slipping out.

"jesus," clay whispered, breathing heavily. knowing that george and karl could wake up at any time and catch them in the act was making him feel like he would combust at any moment.

clay clawed at the bed more as he watched nick fiddle with his cock, grabbing it and getting it off achingly slow. he fought so hard not to just grab him by the wolf ears and shove him down on it, to stop the teasing and the time wasting they really did not have the chance to do in their situation.

nick's gaze narrowed as he noticed the shaking of his fingers, the strain clay had on keeping his hands to himself. 

"i thought this was a treat, nick," clay grunted, glaring down at nick.

"mmmhmmm!"

"so what the hell are you waiting for?" he snapped lightly and lowly, still aware of his sleeping friends despite his frustrations.

"oh, but you should a'ways check your candy before diggin' in, clay~," he giggled, amused with his own mischief, clay not so much as he deadpanned at the collared boy.

clay heaved a sigh through his nose. "fuck...! nick, just–! please–!"

a twinkle of amusement lit up nick's obsidian eyes, his delicate fingers gliding up clay's length with the coordination of a ballerina. "may i help you, master? you'll have to be a li'le more pacific than that."

clay blinked. "nick... specific. i'll have to be more _specific_."

nick blinked back. "s'that not what i said?"

clay screwed his eyebrows together, closed his eyes, and shook his head in distress, frustration itching even more at his skin. 

"nevermind! p-please suck my cock already!" he hissed, aware of the public setting they were in. "make me cum, please, please, plea– _nnghhh...!_ "

satisfied with the begging, nick exercised his tongue with a closed mouth to cultivate enough saliva, and leaned in and pressed his heavy tongue against the head of clay's throbbing cock, staring right up at the shuddering boy as he breathed out his pleasures. the saliva on his tongue glistened, dripping over and around his dick though puddling at his slit.

"fuuuuuck~," mewled clay, eyelids growing heavy as nick puckered his lips and sucked at the head, his tongue sliding across and teasing his slit, bubbled with cum and flling his senses with warmth and salt.

he pulled away, clay snapping his eyes open.

"clay," he breathed. "spit in my mouth, all right?"

"what are you–...?" the words trailed off of his tongue as nick worked.

the texan built up spit in his mouth before balancing the puddle on his curved tongue and tilting his head up.

they had come this far. what was the point of questioning his morals now?

with no more hesitation, clay repeated the dog boy's actions and slowly let it dribble down his bottom lip and onto nick's tongue, the intimacy and hotness of the action causing him to pant in arousal as he did so.

the excess spit drooled down clay's chin as nick dropped his mouth onto his desperate prick, drowning it in their mixed spit and lubing it up, making the descent down his cock smoother. another drawl of a moan left clay as nick began a slow rhythm, bobbing his head up and down with precision, bringing with him the spit and then smearing it down his veins all over again.

clay stared at him in shock, watching him take his long length so easily on the very first go. he hissed, karl's bedding scrunched in his white fists as nick took his whole cock and sat for a moment with the tip nuzzling the back of his throat. 

"so fucking hot," clay sighed, enjoying the feeling of his enveloped erection, the warmth and the wetness making his balls feel heavy.

nick looked up at him, cheeks puffed up and rosy, gaze hazy and red with his lust and the gummy bears edibles.

clay heaved. slowly, he brought his hand up from the bed and placed it over nick's head, the latter lifting his head up slightly to meet his touch. the movement shifted his dick, a needle of pleasure poking clay's gut as his slit brushed against the inside of nick again.

his thumb etched across his eyebrow and across his temple, his light curls brushing against his fingers. he stared dumbstruck - he couldn't fathom how nick managed to look so pretty and enchanting while his mouth was stuffed, his walls smeared with the pearls of his seed, and his eyes fully blown with the sin they were committing.

nick tugged him out of his daydream with a shake of his head and started moving again, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed around it a few times. the bedroom filled with slurping noises, the saliva smacking against his mouth, the melody of the suction intertwining with clay's groans and the soft breaths of their sleeping companions.

his little bell rung with his head movements, and swore to haunt clay forever.

"fuck! nick...!" clay brought a fist to his lips as nick's hand cradled his ball sack, his fingers flicking between and around the sensitive skin.

the hums on his cock only riled him up even more, teeth jutting out of his mouth to gnaw at his knuckles, the pleasure becoming undeniable.

nick was hardly bothered as he continued sucking his dick, massaging his shaft and tickling his balls like some sort of cock sucking connoisseur. he had sped up, head going up and down and up and down at a ridiculous pace as if this was the one thing nick was made to do; to suck clay's big dick. 

clay watched him, and enjoyed the sight. with his wolf eared head going down on him, he imagined that the fake tail hanging from nick's behind was wagging with his excitement, as if he were a real dog boy.

the bell tinkered, flicking up and around.

"fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he chanted quietly as his release grew closer and closer with every strip of nick's hot mouth. 

karl's dormitory was filled with clay's soft pants of desperation, his animalistic growls lulled by the bumps of his knuckles and his sharp yelps cut short by the bites of his bottom lip. it was so good, so, so good that clay could hardly even think, his mind hazy, as if a literal incantation had enchanted him into unawareness of his surroundings, time and everything else. the feelings of lust and need were like heaven had wrapped him up in silk sheets and placed soft kisses all over his body, limbs erratic and shaking from the pleasure in his cock eager to spew out.

nick basked in the immaculate taste of his cock, the shaking of his thighs when he felt particularly good and the hand that gripped his hair and tugged on the delicate strands. the stings of his scalp felt wonderful, getting his own dick off. 

"fuck! fuck! nick!" clay bucked his hips up and up and up, mewling as quietly as he could everytime he hit the back of nick's throat. "i'm– i'm cum–!"

and suddenly george's voice sounded. clay's eyes opened in alarm and he bit back his voice as his body thrusted forward, instinctively shoving nick's ascended mouth back down on his dick as the lump of george and karl shifted.

"shut up, nick," george groaned, half awake as his voice dropped to a hum.

nick, with his mouth forcefully stuffed, choked, though made no effort to pull away and free himself, his body shaking in the same fashion as clay's did and the corners of his mouth leaking with clay's cum.

"shut up!" whined karl, moving around more, almost rolling over to face the bed. "i'll throw my kettle at you!" he exclaimed, referring to the kettle of his costume coming from his favourite cartoon.

clay squeezed his legs together for good measure, a muffled noise coming from below him. his thighs had squished together nick's face as he still sat with his cock in his mouth. clay grimaced. nick's mouth didn't feel so good anymore now that his cock was flaccid.

neither clay nor nick moved, both of them listening to the growing breaths of the boys, until clay deemed it safe for them to act again and quickly forced nick's head up.

hot strings of his cum had been thrusted into nick's mouth and filled his abused cavity, until droplets spilled out at the edges of his plump, bruised lips, branding his face with their travels down his chin, like the speckles of rain drizzling down windows. his hair was sticky with sweat, curls pressed to his forehead and darker than usual, and his eyelids fluttered constantly to keep himself awake, the glow and haze of sex enchanting nick too.

his adam's apple throbbed harshly as he swallowed lake of clay's cum whole. more of it spilled out of his mouth and dropped down his shirt. 

"shit...!" clay hissed quietly, holding nick's pale cheeks in his palms. "i'm so sorry, i didn't know what to do, and–!" 

his words of gentle concern were cut off as nick leaned up and kissed him. 

clay accepted the kiss and tugged nick back into his lap. he could taste his own seed in his mouth at the exchange of their shared fluids. 

"nick, one second," clay insisted, breaking their kiss. "are you okay? i really didn't mean to hurt you," he breathed shallowly. 

nick's red lips grinned. "i'm fine, babe," he said tiredly, the weed hitting him fully. "was good..."

"you are… you're crazy," clay breathed, placing a hand over his chest and exhaling deeply, body slumping in his seat.

"but you 'joyed it jus' as much as i did." nick tiredly flicked at his soft dick, the sensitivity giving clay a full body shiver. "you mus' have loved almos' gettin' caught, clay~."

"w–whatever! what about you? shall i–?" clay looked down at nick's crotch and raised his eyebrows, simply finding a stain of darkened material.

nick chuckled bashfully. "you should choke me s'more, looks like i kinda like it," he murmured, giggling at clay's exhausted reaction.

the couple moved to clean themselves up, stepping over their friends and keeping as quiet as possible. nick wiped the excess cum from his chin with the back of his hand and began to lick it up, his tinted tongue slipping out to collect it all up, instead of simply wiping himself with a wet cloth like clay had done for him with his clothes.

"are you not gonna wash your mouth out?" clay murmured, stepping out of the bathroom with his teeth brushed. karl had multiple toothbrushes just for them.

nick smiled at him and murmured, "i'd much rather keep the treat of you in me," before he closed his bloodshot eyes and fell asleep.

clay sighed, shaking his head. _happy halloween_ , he thought to himself, draping a blanket over karl and george on the floor and joining nick on the bed. _a happy one indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> bitches on twt are always like "haha lost a bet" when they post their dnf fanart no shut up just admit you ship them like it's okay they are okay with it WE ALL KNOW THERE WAS NO GODDAMN BET!!!! COWARDS!!!!
> 
> and happy halloween 🎃!!!
> 
> ++if there are names that do not belong here its because some parts are from a fanfic i wrote for another fandom !!! (it was 2am and i got lazy hhh) but yeah pls let me know if there's anything i need to change!! ive checked it so many times but it IS 3am now and i could miss smth, thx!!! 💘


End file.
